A Little Peace and Quiet
by Elemental Gypsy
Summary: [RickRobert, MiguelKai] If Robert doesn’t get some peace and quiet soon, he’s going to do something drastic, and his first victim will be Rick’s stereo…
1. Chapter 1

Title: A Little Peace and Quiet  
Summary: If Robert doesn't get some peace and quiet soon, he's going to do something drastic, and his first victim will be Rick's stereo…  
Pairings: Rick/Robert, Miguel/Kai  
Warnings: Yaoi, Fluff, Oneshot.  
Disclaimer: Don't own Beyblade.

Yep, you read the pairings right. Rick/Robert and I get to claim it! Whooo!

* * *

"Hey Robert! Come and get something to eat!" 

The elegant purple hair nobleman immediately winces, the loud voice vibrating through his head. Dropping his pen onto the table of paperwork in front of him, Robert leans back into his chair. Rubbing his temples with his two fingers, Robert mutters under his breathe, his mild headache now turning into a full fledge migraine.

He has to get out.

What on earth possessed him into agreeing to stay at the Granger's dojo while he's in Japan for business, he'll never know. He's been here only a day, but due to his head pounding headache, it feels like a week.

A few other Beyblade teams are also staying at the dojo, reasons varying with the individuals. The All stars are spending a few days in Japan, escorted here by Judy herself and staying at Max's place.

Robert has heard from a very reliable source that the only reason Judy is here is to have some quality time with Max after getting into a huge yelling argument with none other than Kai himself over the phone. What the argument is about, he isn't sure, but it resulted in Kai telling Judy exactly what he thought of her. And it wasn't pretty.

Kai was livid for days after that apparently, even more so when Judy suddenly appeared.

The two have been glaring at each other ever since, but won't say anything other than small words when they have to as not to upset Max.

Of course, Robert is only going on what Ray told him and the Chinese blader isn't known for stretching the truth.

The other team who is staying here as well is the Spanish team, Barthez Battalion. The press in Spain found out about Barthez' abusive nature towards them and has started a media war, with them in the middle of it. So the only way to get away from all the unwanted publicity is to flee the country.

Surprisingly, but not so much to Robert, Kai has immediately taken on the role of the over protective guardian of the group, spending most of his time with Miguel, gently coaching him on how to deal with the media, for he, himself, has been dealing with the vultures for years.

"Robert?" a much softer voice behind him appears.

Glancing over his shoulder, Robert sees the enigma from his thoughts moments before standing at the entrance of his room. He finds himself smiling softly when Kai blinks his ruby eyes at him, a hint of concern shimmering in their depths.

"Is something bothering you?" Kai asks as he takes a step into the room, tilting his head to the side in thought when a moment later an expression of understanding appears on his face. "Headache?"

With a grimace, Robert nods. "I didn't expect this place to be so noisy."

"It usually isn't that bad," Kai comments. "It's just now we have three full Beyblade teams here at the moment."

"I knew I should have booked into a hotel," Robert uncharacteristically mutters under his breath as he wearily rubs his forehead with the back of his hand. "But Tyson was so insistent."

"He is most of the time," Kai says, the corner of his mouth twitching into a smile. "Go on, get out of here. The constant noise will do your headache no good. I'll cover for you."

Heaving himself out of his chair, Robert climbs to his feet, visibly wincing when a loud crash a few rooms away vibrate through his skull. "Thank you," he murmurs as he walks past the Russian.

Kai nods, moving into the lounge room, distracting the occupants inside by making a comment of Tyson and Daichi's eating habits, likening them to a shark feeding frenzy and cautioning the others so they won't lose an arm. With their attention elsewhere, it allows Robert to journey towards the front door with no interruptions.

Slamming the front door shut behind him, Robert leans heavily against it and soon realizes that not even the thick, heavy wooden door is able to block out the yells and laughter from inside.

Pushing away from the door, Robert runs a hand through his royal purple hair, and begins trekking towards the park, perhaps the most peaceful and silent place in the whole city. Surely the secluded grounds and calmly presence of nature will help reduce his pounding headache.

Robert truly wonders how on earth Kai can put up with such racket. He enjoys the peace and tranquil of silence as much as he does, if not more. But lately, it seems, Kai isn't too inclined in wandering off much these days, preferring to stay close. It's to keep an eye on the others, Kai explains but Robert is beginning to believe he wants to keep an eye on a certain blonde Spaniard.

Kai can deny it as much as he likes, but Robert knows there's something going on between him and Miguel. They tend to get along quite well.

Which is more than can be said about him and Rick.

There isn't a person on the face of this planet that is able to annoy him quite like Rick can. His arrogance is annoying. He street wise attitude is annoying. He whole demeanor is annoying.

But what infuriates Robert even more is that he finds himself actually drawn to the smartass for reason completely unknown. Sure, he's a talented blader with a sense of honor far more superior than a regular street rat, but he's a pain in the ass.

"Blast," Robert curses out loud. "I'm beginning to think like him."

Suddenly the ear piercing wail of someone or something screaming loudly, destroying their vocal cords while being accompany by the sound of electric guitars and steel drums mingling together in a giant mess reaches Robert sensitive hearing.

It sounds like heavy metal music.

Inwardly, Robert feels like screaming. He left the dojo, seeking the tranquil silence of the park to soothe his aching head only to find the sound of harsh, incoherent music blaring at him from a source not yet known.

If he doesn't find some peace soon, he'll likely do something he'll regret later.

Curling his fists by his sides, Robert scowls and heads towards the noise, gritting his teeth in a less than elegant manner. With the music growing louder, Robert knows that he's heading in the right direction.

Just as the music starts to turn deafening, he sees the familiar and very arrogant figure of one street blader he was thinking about moments before, Rick Anderson.

Figures that Rick would be the one behind this deplorable music, Robert inwardly seethes.

Sitting at the base of a tree, his arms comfortable behind his head, Rick nods his head in time of the loud, head banging music. He has one leg flat out in front of him with the other knee bent, his foot also tapping in time of the music.

Suddenly he stops moving and abruptly turns his head to the side, peering up at Robert with a mild sense of interest, but trying not to show it. "What do you want?" he practically yells over the music.

"I just want some peace and quiet," Robert yells his reply, his headache coming back with a vengeance. "Is that too much to ask?"

Rick stares at Robert for a few moments, before snootily turning his nose into the air and turning his head away. "Yeah, it is. I was here first, so take a hike."

"This is a park, you do realize that," Robert says slowly, speaking as if he is talking to a dimwitted child. "A park is suppose to be peaceful."

Rick ignores his tone of voice and snorts harshly. "Silence is for wusses."

"Come again?" Robert finds himself frowning at the American's most uncouth way of speaking.

"I'm not turning the music down, let alone turning it off altogether," Rick tells him bluntly, arrogantly keeping his eyes close and only giving him the tiniest amount of attention. "So I suggest you find some other place for your peace and quiet."

"You, argh!" Robert growls, his face turning red from anger and humiliation. He doesn't know why, but Rick has this uncanny ability to get right under his skin without so much as trying. "You infuriating, uncultured swine!"

In a mild case of shock, Rick snaps his eyes open to stare at the obviously seething German, raising an eyebrow when he realizes that his frame is shaking with suppress anger. He has never seen the nobleman so angry before and to be honest, it's almost cute.

Dare he say adorable?

Seeing Robert act just like a human brings a small smug smirk to Rick's lips. Even his so-called scathing insult is enough to bring a smile on his lips. He could have easily gone for the usual clichés; bastard, jerk, asshole, etc. But he went one step further. Not only is this the first time someone has ever called him a swine, but he's an infuriating and uncultured one at that!

"If you don't turn that god forsaken music off now, I'll…" Robert starts, but then pauses, not entire sure what he'll do himself. He takes a deep breathe to try and calm himself down, but when Rick slowly rises to his feet to tower over him, his irritation increases ten fold.

"You'll what?" Rick asks as he folds his arms over his chest, daring Robert to finish his sentence.

Robert presses his lips together, drawing a sharp breath through his nose and then exhales through his mouth.

"Well?" Rick prods, poking the shorter male in the middle of his forehead. "What are you going to do?"

"Griffolyon," Robert says calmly, quickly pulling out his blade and aiming is directly at the offending piece a technology. "Wing Dagger!"

"Now, wait-a-minute!" Rick immediately scrambles out of the way just in time to see his sleek black stereo disappear in an array of sparks and smoke.

Still seething in his own skin, Robert snatches back his Beyblade and spins on his heel, stalking off into the distance while muttering something incoherent.

Rick blinks and glances down at the small crater where a few chard remains of his stereo lays strewn across the ground. A part of him is completely livid that the German had the gall to destroy his precious stereo, while another part of him feels slightly smug that he was able to evoke such an intense reaction from the usually calm and sophisticated nobleman.

"Impressive," he whistles, kicking a small bit of debris with his foot. "There's more to the pompous prick than I thought."

* * *

Whoo! Go Robert! I've always wanted to totally trash a stereo like that. Would be a great stress relief, wouldn't it?

Anyway, on anther note I'm going to be pretty busy in the coming six weeks leading up to Christmas. I have a part time job working as a photographer, taking pictures of the kiddies on Santa's knee X3 I'll try to update as much as I can.

Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Reviews: Thanks so much to; Tenshi of Freedom, Mizuki hikari, Uzumi, The JohhnyMcKilt Production, kugi ra-ra and Ma.anda!

Last Chapter. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

A small plastic bag. No bigger than a sandwich bag. And inside holds the chard remains of a once large and powerful music box.

A music box that is no more.

Rick lifts the bag up to eye level, looking at it in a mild case of awe. It's almost unbelievable that this is all that's left.

Kai did warn him a few days ago that his choice of music and he fetish to listen to it at inhumanely high volumes will piss someone off so badly, so totally, that he or she will destroy his beloved stereo right in front of him.

But he always thought Kai would be the one to do it.

Walking inside the dojo, in search for the rubbish bin, Rick pops his head into the lounge room, which surprisingly only has three occupants. Michael is laying on the floor in front of the TV, remote in his hand as he cannel surfs. Kai and Miguel are sitting side by side on the couch near the back of the room, a book in between them.

Rick snorts at the sight, inwardly whining that the two should just get together already. It's annoying to watch the two pin after each other all day long. The stares, the blushes. It's sickening.

Tilting his head back when he hears a noise, Michael looks at Rick, immediately noticing a pile of what he considers to be rubbish in his large hand. "Hey Rick?"

Rick immediately snaps his gaze to the teammate. "What?"

"What's that?" Michael asks pointing to his hand.

"My stereo."

Michael's brow furrows in confusion at how calm Rick seems to be handling the destruction of his precious boom box. "What happened to it?"

"I pissed someone off, that's all," Rick answers bluntly before disappearing from his sight, continuing his search for the elusive garbage bin.

Michael blinks and turns his gaze to the blue hair Russian sitting next to a blonde Spaniard a few feet behind him. "Kai?"

Looking up from his book he is sharing with Miguel, Kai has a hint of amusement on his face while Miguel simply raises an eyebrow. "I didn't do it," he tells the American. "As much as I would love to lay claim to that tiny piece of achievement, I can't. Miguel can back me up on that."

Hearing the last sentence, a smile appears on Miguel's face and he nods. "Yeah, he was with me all day, so it wasn't him."

"Oh," Michael murmurs, scratching his head in confusion. "Then who else could Rick piss off so badly that they would destroy his stereo?"

Kai let his eyes turn to the ceiling as he thinks to himself. Suddenly the image of a certain purple hair nobleman flashes into his mind and he immediately springs to his feet.

"Rick!" he calls out, his voice holding a hint of accusation and annoyance, leaving behind two curious teens.

"Oi!" Rick suddenly replies, the remains of his stereo still sitting in his hands. "Where the hell is the garbage bin here."

"What the hell did you do to Robert?" Kai asks him with a firm tone, ignoring his pervious question. He moves to step in front of the strong American, glaring at him with a narrow gaze, his hands set firmly on his slender hips.

"I didn't do anything!" Rick is quick to reply, but not quick enough to stop a smirk from appearing on his face the minute he hears Robert's name. "I swear."

Of course, Kai doesn't believe him for a moment. "You were playing that god damn music in the park, weren't you? I warned you that one day-"

"Yeah, yeah," Rick cuts him off as he waves a hand at him with disinterest. "Sorry for not listening, almighty God of foresight. Now, where's the bin already?"

Kai rolls his eyes, resisting the overwhelming urge to smack the arrogant fool in front of him, instead jabbing his thumb over his shoulder. "It's garbage night tonight, so it's out the front."

"That wasn't so bad, now was it?" Rick mutters, daringly lifting his hand and patronizingly pats Kai on the head, quickly moving to the side the moment he sees a right hook aiming directly for his jaw. The swing misses, but only barely. The little guy is quicker than he looks.

"You don't look too devastated," Kai suddenly comments, peering up at Rick through his veil of stormy gray hair. "But I guess it's because Robert was the one who destroyed it. If it had been anyone else, you would have beaten the crap out of them, am I right?"

Rick stiffens, but makes no attempt to reply. But only because he doesn't know how to reply. What can he possibly say to something like that?

"Tch, childish," Kai chides, folding his arms over his chest in an disapproving manner. "Why don't you just make a move already?"

"You should talk," Rick snaps, turning his steel gray eyes to pin Kai to the spot. "Take your own advice and make a move with Miguel."

"Pardon?" a familiar voice behind Rick stutters.

Kai's eyes immediately widen and a thick, dark blush appears on his cheeks. Rick glances over his shoulder, a smirk making its way to his lips when he sees a certain blonde hair blader standing a few feet behind him, sporting a blush of his own. Talk about perfect timing!

"I'll leave the two of you alone, shall I?" Rick asks suggestively, making his escape to the front door.

He thought about staying and watching the scene unfold just to torment Kai a little more, but he knows his boundaries. Kai doesn't look like it, but he has one hell of a temper when pushed too far. He certainly has a wide vocabulary when he's angry, a fact that Judy now knows far too well.

Yes, he overheard her screaming match with Kai, and Kai won. No contest. He had the young scientist speechless near the end, almost in tears. That's quite an achievement, considering that Judy herself can have a bit of an acid tongue as well.

Besides, she deserved it.

The argument started when Judy found out that Max had stayed out all night and didn't ring to tell anyone where he was. Judy was livid and rang Kai up, asking him what kind of captain would let his teammate out at night alone.

Kai promptly asked in return what kind of mother would dump her son with her ex-husband and not visit or ring him for his birthday or Christmas. A screaming match was issued with Kai telling Judy exactly how he feels towards her and how her selfish actions have hurt Max so much.

Judy then cried that she's trying to do the best that she can and Kai simply told her to get her head out of her ass and try harder to be there for her only son.

The conversation ended when Kai slammed the phone down. Classic.

Finally, Rick finds what he's searching for and promptly dumps the chard remains of his stereo into the bin, dusting his hands off before turning around to head back inside. But as he approaches the entrance, he almost bumps into the nobleman himself.

Robert's eyes immediately widen when he sees Rick, but quickly turns his gaze away, a light shimmer of pink gracing his elegant features. A strong sense of guilt is clearly seen in his demeanor and he shifts uncomfortably on his feet.

"Oh," Rick raises an eyebrow and shoves his hands into his pockets, looking casual. "Back to finish it off, eh?"

The blush on Robert's cheeks immediately darkens, clearly feeling remorseful for his previous actions. "I want to apologize for my actions," he says as he bows his head in shame. "I didn't mean to loose my temper like that."

A gentle smile threatens to appear on Rick's lips and can't help but think how adorable the German is right now. He's more upset about the stereo than Rick is, it seems. It's cute.

"What made you loose it in the first place?" Rick suddenly asks.

A frown appears on Robert's lips as he promptly glances to the side while muttering an answer under his breath, most unlike him in everyway. "Well I am currently boarding at the Granger's dojo…"

"Ah," Rick says, a sense understanding in his voice. "So that explains it."

"It's no excuse either," Robert is quick to justify, lifting his head to look him straight in the eyes.

"Want to make up for it, huh?"

Robert gives the tall American a quick, sharp nod of his head. "That would be the honorable thing to do."

"Hmm, lets see. How can you make this up to me…?" Rick murmurs, tapping his chin in mock thought, drawing it out as long as possible. He turns his eyes to study Robert's profile for a moment, grinning slyly when an idea comes to mind. "Ah, I know."

"Yes?" Robert looks at him expectantly.

Rick smirks almost wickedly at him, turning to face him complete. "Come here."

Robert finds himself blinking at the request and tilts his head to the side in confusion, not sure if he heard him right. "Pardon?"

"I said," Rick's smirk widens. "Come here."

Cautiously, Robert takes the few steps and closes the gap between them, stopping just in front of Rick, finding Rick's bulky build and towering height slightly intimidating. "Now what?"

Still smirking, Rick lifts a hand and places it on Robert's neck and then quite suddenly, pulls him forward into his chest, his other arm immediately wrapping around Robert's waist. With Robert now completely off guard, Rick tilts his chin up and presses his lips securely against his. Slipping his tongue past the petal lips, Rick passionately begins to caress Robert's mouth, searching and tasting.

He will admit that he have had a thought or two about what it would be like to kiss Robert, but he never imagined that he would be this intoxicating. He tastes like an expensive bottle of wine; crisp yet smooth, elegant yet alluring.

Tantalizingly slow, Rick pulls back from the kiss, immediately realizing that not only did the nobleman give into the kiss, but he practically melted into his arms in a daze.

Oh yeah, who's the man?

Robert quickly snaps himself out of his trance and tries to glare heatedly at Rick, but ends up pouting cutely instead, his blush only adding to the look. "What was…?"

"You said you wanted to repay me somehow, right?" Rick says, a sense of smugness in his voice.

"This isn't what I had in mind," Robert murmurs, but makes no attempt to push himself out of Rick's strong and surprisingly protective arms. "But if you think you can-"

Before Robert has a chance to complete his sentence, Rick pulls him in for another kiss, this one much more softer than the first one, giving Robert a tiny indication that he isn't doing this out of lust or to take advantage of him in anyway.

"What was that for?" Robert asks, this time being the one to break the kiss.

Rick shrugs, stilling holding him in his arms. "I just wanted some peace and quiet, that's all."

"What?" Robert bristles. "You arrogant-"

"Tell you what," Rick says, cutting him off by pulling him closer against his chest. "You have to give me a kiss for each dollar that stereo was worth."

"And how much would that be?" Robert queries.

A sly, almost perverse grin appears on Rick's lips. "I'll say when."

* * *

Finally, the end. You know what? Rick is becoming one of my all time favorite characters to screw around with in fanfiction. I just love messing around with him X3

Can you imagine if Rick and Robert had kids together? They'd be rude, but disgusted by their own behavior.

Please review.


End file.
